TMNT weddings
by MandytheDarkFox
Summary: My First Author fic You Can Marry a Turtle Wedding 2 up
1. Default Chapter

Tmnt weddings  
  
Hi Peeps! I am going to try something new since no one is looking at my other turtles story. So I am hosting TMNT weddings! (Not to be confused with TNT weddings) I saw this Wedding style fic in the Yugioh! Section and I wanted to do one of my own! Mind you, I am going to be less off the wall than the Yugioh! Story but still humorous, I myself will not marry in my fic but instead be Master of Ceremonies, Chapel designer, And bridesmaid. I want to hear from you what you want your wedding to be like. Remember only one character to one author and only four turtles so if you want a turtle review early. Also the theme of your wedding to make it interesting (Africa theme, Pink theme, Tofu theme etc) so long that it is in reason. Also this will be G rated So NO MAKEOUT! Only hug and kiss. And no homosexual. Finely the celebrity priest Who I decided will not be a TMNT character but something else tell who you want in your review. Remember it doesn't have to be a turtle. It can be Splinter April Casey Even Shredder!  
  
See ya peeps 


	2. Raph and Buslady Rock n RollMarriaige

Buslady and Raph Rock n roll Marriage! Disclaimer I don't own the ninja turtles  
  
(Mandy in front of the assembled guests)  
  
Mandy: Every one in place? All right Foot solders step away from turtles, Casey Jones SETLLE DOWN!  
  
Dancingfae: I could use my sledgehammer on them! ^_^  
  
Mandy I think not. Anyway where is the rock band?  
  
Dancingfae: There late I figured if they couldn't show up on time I would supply the music! (Takes out an accordion)  
  
Mandy: I hope the band comes soon! 0.0  
  
Buslady: Why am I wearing this hippie dress?!  
  
Mandy: calm down I could not find anything with a Heavy metal theme so it was the best I could do!  
  
Rapheal comes in with headband on fire  
  
Mandy Buslady and Dancingfae: 0.0  
  
Mikey Here bro! (Dumps water on him)  
  
Buslady: Raph! What happened!  
  
Raph: One of those foot goons held a lighter under my band!  
  
Dancingfae: Hey you saw the groom before the wedding! Baaaaaad Luck!  
  
Raph: Aw I don't believe in that crud!  
  
Mandy: There's no more time! We must start the wedding!  
  
Rock band: We're here!  
  
Buslady and Mandy: ^_- good.  
  
Rock band plays funeral march  
  
Mandy: No No Wrong one!  
  
Rock band plays wedding march  
  
Guitarist I don't have much so here's the short version Do you Raph: YES!  
  
Guitarist: Do you?  
  
Buslady: YES!  
  
Guitarist: kiss the bride.  
  
Buslady: Let us cut our ceremonial pizza Dear  
  
Raph Too late Mikey already got it  
  
Mikelangelo Belches  
  
Stay tuned for next wedding Peeps 


	3. Ruyn and Leo Splinter and Foot Goons and...

Ruyn and Leo Splinter and Foot Goons and Kimonos Oh My!  
  
Disclaimer I don't own ninja turtle  
  
A/N to Ruyn I'm sorry if this wedding is little vague I don't know much about Japanese weddings P.S. if you can look at my other story Circle of Life and Ninjas PLEASE I need feedback!  
  
Ruyn: Lalalala It is MY wedding! ^. ^  
  
Mandy: Yes it is. Now where is the wedding sashimi?  
  
Dancingfae: Right Here!  
  
Mandy: Tell me what is this green stuff?  
  
Dancingfae:(lying) uh Wasabi? ^_-  
  
Meanwhile with the turtles.  
  
Raph: So Leo what do plan for your honeymoon?  
  
Leo: We plan to meditate for a few hours in order to fully understand each other and become enlightened. ^_^  
  
Raph, Don, and Mikey: @_@  
  
Mikey: Well anyway if your moving out, Splinter is gonna look for a new perfect son.  
  
Donatello: Oh all right I'll do it! -_-  
  
Mikey: YES!  
  
Splinter: Enough! It is time for Leonardo's wedding! Donatello is the water holy enough?  
  
Don: I'm not sure.  
  
Leonardo and Ruyn: We're ready! ^_^  
  
Leonardo and Ruyn march down the Shinto isle while Japanese guitars play the wedding march.  
  
Splinter: Before I begin Leonardo do you promise me that you will do all your ninja practices?  
  
Leo: Yes  
  
Splinter Meditation and Ninjitsu history?  
  
Leo: Yes.  
  
Splinter: Than I have nothing against this. You may kiss the Bride!  
  
Leo and Ruyn kiss  
  
Foot goons: HIYAH! Turtles and Splinter: UH OH! 0_0  
  
Leo: we beat em before we'll beat em again!  
  
Ruyn ; let me handle this dear... HiiiiiiiiiiiYAHHHHH!  
  
Finishes 'em of in a karate chop and roundhouse kick. Bifff! Ooooh...  
  
Leo I think we will be just fine together! ^_^  
  
Stay tuned peeps and don't forget to look at my other turtles story. 


	4. Maho and Don Fary tale Wedding

Tmnt weddings  
  
Fairy Tale Weddings  
  
Mandy: Hi there! It's a big day!!  
  
Maho: I'll say, I'm getting married!  
  
Bus Lady: I hate to break this to you, but Leo & Raph, the two newlyweds, have gotten into your punch and are now doing an Irish drinking song.  
  
Leo & Raph (from afar): Ohhhhhh, idée, idée idée idée idée idée ohh...  
  
Mandy: (gets on her pet flying lion): I'll steady 'em. (Flies off)  
  
Donny: This whole world is highly illogical!  
  
Ryun: Calm down Spock!  
  
Magic Fairy: Ya tell the non believer!  
  
Farie's; Huzzah huzzah!  
  
Donny: ummmmm I'll show myself out. I think I hear Splinter calling.  
  
Chief fairy: Why do ya want to marry him?  
  
Maho: Are you kidding?! He's super sweet and got a great butt too! ^_^  
  
Mandy: C'mon we need to get this show on the road!  
  
(Maho is wearing dress made of woven flower petals, her gown is a blend of scarlet, gold and aqua. Her face is hidden behind a bouquet of wild flowers that don't exist in our world.)  
  
Donny: has appeared in soft white clothing similar to samurai robes but longer.  
  
Chief fairy floats down to alter  
  
Chief: Marriage - the blessed arrangement, that dream within a dream. And love, true love.  
  
Raph: CUT TO THE CHASE!  
  
Chief: Do you...?  
  
Maho: (interrupts) Yes.  
  
Chief: Do you?  
  
Don: YES!  
  
Chief: KISS THE BRIDE!  
  
Don and Maho: SMOOCH!  
  
Leo: (a bit tipsy) Grrrrreat wedding there Dddddonny.  
  
Don: Yeash! Leo! How did Raph convince you to play that drinking game?  
  
Leo: I dddddon't know... 


End file.
